


Truth Or Dare?

by EiriniThalassa



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: A Little Funny Too, A Tad Of Angst and A Whole Lot Of Fluff, F/F, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriniThalassa/pseuds/EiriniThalassa
Summary: Maya has accidentally lost her ring. Now, she has to break the news to Carina. ;)
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	Truth Or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to shake this idea off over the weekend... I couldn't, and now I'm glad because I REALLY like how it has turned out.   
> I hope you will too & hope it makes you smile - feel free to let me know either way. ;)
> 
> They are married in this one. :)
> 
> Don't own the characters.

Maya opened her eyes, and then made a fateful mistake of trying to move. Instantly, a wave of awful nausea hit her and her head started throbbing with pain. “Oh, God!” she groaned as she brought her hands to her head in an instinctive effort to alleviate the pain while simultaneously trying to stop her upset stomach from turning on her. She had a hangover. A terrible one. The silver lining was that it was her day off.

She remained still for a few minutes, her eyes closed. Then, she slowly opened them again. After taking a few deep breaths, she managed to sit up. She wanted to check the time. She stretched out her left hand, and instantly froze mid-movement; horror suddenly gripping her. Her hand was bare - her wedding band was gone!

In an instant, she had forgotten all about the nausea and the throbbing pain. As the adrenaline took over, she fanatically started to search for her missing ring. She looked on the bed, under the pillows, covers, her nightstand… She even got up and ran to the bathroom to check the clothes she had been wearing the night before. Nothing. Defeated, she came back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed again.

“You’re such an idiot, Bishop!” she berated herself in a low voice as she started to think of the events of the previous evening, hoping they would offer some clue as to the whereabouts of her missing wedding band.

She had spent the night before out with her friends at their usual hangout bar. She had decided to go because Carina had been on call and she did not want to spend Friday evening alone in their house. Now, she wished she had.

At some point, they had started playing _truth or dare_ , and during one of the turns, Maya’s _dare_ had been to go and ask someone picked out for her to give her their phone number. She grimaced at the memory – she was such a jerk!

She remembered Vic picking out a guy at the bar for her, she remembered taking off her wedding band and putting it on the table. She then remembered “scoring” the number and getting back to their table. She further remembered asking for her ring as soon as she sat back down, and Vic saying that she would only give it to her once they left the bar, just in case the guy decided to come over to their table. Then, she remembered seeing the ring on the table in front of Vic; and after that… Maya’s memory faded.

The next thing she remembered were snippets of Travis and her sharing a cab, her arriving to her home; and her wife, Carina, helping her get inside their house. But, she did not remember seeing her ring.

A wave of guilt mixed with nausea washed over her, and she clenched her jaw. She swore under her breath. As she looked at their wedding photo that was on her nightstand, she swallowed hard. How the hell was she going to explain losing her wedding band to Carina?! How was she going to explain to the person she loved more than life itself that she had lost one of the most precious symbols of their love?!

She looked at her bare ring finger, once again; and tears instantly welled up in her eyes. It almost physically hurt. Angrily, she wiped off her eyes and went into the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

Carina was sitting on their living room couch, reading a book when she heard her wife of five months coming her way. As usual, she couldn’t help but smile. The last year and a half with Maya had been the happiest of her life. She closed her book and put it on the coffee table just as Maya appeared at the entrance. She immediately noticed her somber disposition.

“Buongiorno, tesoro!” she said with a soft smile. “I know you look and feel much younger than your actual age; but still, you may want to consider slowing down just a little.”

Maya said nothing, she just walked over to the couch and sat down next to Carina. Seeing her wife this peaceful and content made her heart clench, and she hated herself even more for what she had done.

“I’ve made coffee. Extra strong. Since I assume you don’t want anything to eat right now.” Carina said, her smile unwavering.

Maya shook her head, and choked out. “No.”

“OK, you wait here and I’ll get you and aspirin and coffee.” the Italian said.

But, as she went to stand up, Maya stopped her by gently touching her forearm with her right hand. “It can wait. I have to talk to you about something, first.” she said, avoiding eye contact.

“What is it?” the brunette asked, suddenly frowning as she sat back down; her smile now gone.

Maya forced herself to look at her wife. She knew she owed it to her. “Before I tell you, I need you to know that I love you more than anything; that I always will, no matter what; and that there is nothing in this world that is more important to me than you and our marriage.”

“Maya, what’s going on?”

As she glanced down for a beat, and saw Carina’s wedding band safely on her finger, Maya literally swallowed a sob. She stretched out her left hand, which until that moment she had managed to keep hidden. “I lost my wedding band yesterday. I am so sorry!” she rasped

Carina’s eyebrows shot up. “You what?!”

“I lost my wedding band.” the blonde repeated, barely keeping her voice from breaking completely.

“How could you lose it?!”

Tears started falling down Maya’s cheeks. She did not even bother to stop them. “We played _truth or dare_ , and Vic dared me to walk up to a guy who was sitting at the bar and try and get his phone number.” she said, her voice now changed beyond recognition. “So, I took it off before I went over. I asked for it back as soon as I came back, but Vic said she would only give it to me after we left the bar in case the guy decided to come over to our table. She put it on the table in front of her, and I don’t remember seeing it after that.”

“ _Non ci posso credere!_ Are you kidding me, Maya?! You took off your wedding band so you could get some guy’s phone number?!” Carina uttered, looking incredulously at her wife.

“I’m sorry, Carina, I really am! But, it was _truth or dare_ , and we were pretty drunk…”

“I see. Well, I suppose I should be glad that she didn’t dare you to make out with him, too, because who knows how that would’ve turned out!”

“No!” Maya returned vehemently, on instinct: “You know I would never agree to something like that!”

Carina sighed in resignation. That sigh was another punch in the gut for Maya. She jerked involuntarily. “Carina…!”

“I’ll go get you your aspirin and coffee.” the brunette returned blankly as she got up and went for the kitchen.

As she watched her wife walk toward the kitchen, Maya had to suppress the urge to punch the couch cushion. She had to make this right. She did not know how just yet, but she was determined to do whatever it took. She wiped off her tears, got up, and went for the kitchen.

“Carina…” she uttered as she entered.

“I’ll bring them right out.” the brunette said, her back to the door.

“I don’t want aspirin and I don’t want coffee!” Maya countered. “I want us to talk about this!”

Carina turned around, aspirin in one hand and a glass of water in the other. “Aren’t you hangover?” she asked, taking Maya by surprise, both with her question and the look on her face that suddenly seemed neither hurt nor angry.

“No… A little… Yes! But, I don’t care about that right now!” the blonde stuttered exasperatedly in response.

“You may not, but I do.” the doctor remarked matter-of-factly as she walked over to her wife and handed her the aspirin and the glass. “Here… Drink it, please.”

Now, Maya was beyond confused, but she was not about to argue. Mutely, she did as she was told.

“Good.” Carina nodded as she put the half-full glass on the table next to her. “Now, before you drink your coffee, you may want to put this on…” she said as she reached into her sweatshirt pocket.

She had barely taken her hand out, when Maya gasped: “My wedding band… You found it!”

In an instant, her eyes welled up with happy tears and her hangover was gone. Completely. A beaming smile lit up her face.

“I didn’t find it.” Carina said softly with a smile of her own: “Travis gave it to me last night when he dropped you off. Apparently, just before he got into the taxi with you, you mumbled something that sounded like: _‘Carina… ring’_ , and he remembered that Vic had your wedding band with her.” she explained.

For a few short instants, Maya had felt the urge to reproach Carina for letting her torture herself like that when she had had the ring all along; but she quickly got over it because she knew she could not really blame the Italian. The only one to blame here was her. Moreover, the joy that she felt at the realization that the ring had not been actually lost was immense, and she was not about to mar it with misplaced reproaches.

“I’m just happy I didn’t lose it!” she uttered earnestly. “So, does this mean you’re not angry with me, then?”

“Yes, it does.” Carina said with another smile. “But, I still couldn’t let you get away with it, just like that. You do know that, right?”

Maya nodded promptly, firmly. “I do.”

Then, without saying another word, she offered her wife her left hand. Carina melted. Without missing a beat, she put Maya’s ring back in its rightful place. A few moments later, the distance between them disappeared in a breathtaking kiss.

“I love you more than anything, Carina!” Maya uttered breathlessly as their eyes met again.

“I love more than anything too, bella!” Carina promptly reciprocated.

The blonde glanced at the ring that was once again on her finger, and then, she looked back at her wife. “I promise I’ll never take it off again!”

“As long as you remember where you’ve left it after you take it off, I’m good!” the doctor quipped.

But, Maya was adamant. “I am serious, Carina!” she reiterated as she laced their fingers together, their wedding bands touching. “The only way I’m ever taking it off again is by doctor’s orders! And, I know this will probably sound weird, but I felt really bare without it!”

Carina smiled adoringly. “It’s not weird, at all!”

“I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have, you do know that; right?!” Maya said, her voice thick with emotion.

The brunette nodded firmly. “I do.” she said without hesitation.

“Good! Perche’ sei la mia anima gemella!”

“And you are my soulmate too, tesoro. Always remember that!” Carina returned as she leaned in for a sweet kiss. However…” she suddenly uttered: “You may tell Vic that it would be best if she stayed away from me for the foreseeable future!”

Maya laughed wholeheartedly at this expected remark. “You bet! Now, can I, get that coffee, please?”

“Certo!”

A few moments later, she put the coffee cup in front of her wife, and back sat down on the chair next to her. “What is it?” she asked with a smile as she noticed Maya looking at her adoringly.

“Nothing.” the blonde replied. “I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you!”

“The feeling is mutual, believe me. Although, in all honestly, there were a few beats last night, while I was practically forced to drag you to the bedroom because you refused to move, in which I had come to doubt that luck. Somewhat.” Carina half-quipped.

A deep shade of red crept up the Fire Captain’s cheeks. She had no recollection of that. “Sorry.” she offered, apologetically.

“It’s alright. When I’d finally managed to put you into bed, just before you’d fallen asleep, you’d slurred you loved me ‘soooo much, forever’ - and it had made it all worthwhile.” the Italian chuckled as she impersonated a drunken Maya.

“Well, I do.” the blonde reiterated, coyly.

“I know you do, bella. And so do I.” Carina assured her. “But, you really did get _hampered_ last night.”

“The word is _hammered,_ and yes, I know.” Maya sighed. Then, she took a sip of her coffee. “Oh, crap… That’s bitter!” she exclaimed, frowning as the astringent liquid bit her tongue and she forced herself to swallow it, quickly taking a sip of the water she had left from taking her aspirin earlier.

“I told you I’d made it extra strong. Now, drink it, and I’ll make you a toast.” Carina said. “How’s the headache?”

“Almost completely gone, actually!” the blonde returned, genuinely surprised. “But, you were right earlier, though - I am definitely getting too old for this!”

Carina laughed earnestly. “Fortunatamente, there are many other things you’re definitely not too old for!” she remarked with a telling twinkle in her eyes.

“Oh, you can say that again!” Maya assented, her eyes also flashing tellingly. “And, I intend to demonstrate it, very soon!”

“I have no doubt that you will!” the Italian returned suggestively. “Now, finish your coffee while I make you a toast.”

She got up, and a couple of beats later, reached the kitchen counter. Then she looked at her wife again and a telling smirk appeared in the corner of her mouth. “By the way, Maya… What happened to the guy’s phone number?!”

**Author's Note:**

> tesoro - honey, sweetheart  
> Non ci posso credere! - I can't believe it!  
> Perche’ sei la mia anima gemella - because you're my soulmate  
> certo! - of course!  
> fortunatamente - fortunately


End file.
